Stuck in the Fairy Tail World (See rewritten)
by Murasakiraiton
Summary: -Haitus- What happens when Mizuki picks up a book? She reads it. Obviously. But what happens when she opens the book? She gets transported into the Fairy Tail world...?
1. Chapter 1: A Fall from the Sky

In the town of Naperville, Mizuki was falling. Why, you ask? I am not exactly sure. Mizuki will explain it to you while she is falling.

"Mizuki! Explain why you are falling!" Akatsuki said.

"Why am I falling? I don't know. Why are you asking? Please answer yourself. Well, so I saw an interesting looking book entitled 'Stuck in the Fairy Tail World', and I decided to check it out. I checked out the book at the library, and then when I opened it, I noticed that there were no words in it. That was really weird, because I read a little bit of it when I was inside the library, and then checked it out and left when my mother told me that it was time to go. I saw that the book was then blank when I got home. I looked through all the pages, and then towards the end of the book, there was a full page that had writing in it."

"What did it say?"

"I am getting to it!"

"You are?"

"It said' For the 100th person who had read this book, which is you, you will now be transported into an anime world if you do not close this book immediately.' I thought it was a joke, so I read on, and it said. 'You are going to fall into the anime world.' And that is basically what had just happened."

"You forgot the part about I went to the library with you."

"Oh..."

There was a thump as Akatsuki and Mizuki landed on the street. No one turned to look at them .

'That's odd.' Akatsuki thought.

"So where are we now?" Mizuki asked.

"I am pretty sure we are not in an anime world, so lets just ask for directions to get back to our town." Akatsuki said.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to Naperville?" Mizuki asked.

"What is Naperville?" asked the other man.

'Lets try again' thought Mizuki. "Uh, what town is this?"

"You are in Magnolia Town."

"So is there a map around here I could see?"

"Over there."

"Thank you."

"Woah, this is SO COOL! We are actually in the anime 'Fairy Tail'! Who needs a map? Lets go and see if the Fairy Tail guild actually exists! Lets go explore!" exclaimed Akatsuki.

"No Akatsuki. We have to find a way out." Mizuki said.

"So we can get out?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes."

"But it's really cool here. We are in actually in the world of 'Fairy Tail'!"

"Are you sure?"

"The guy over there said that we were in Magnolia Town."

"So?"

"What do you want me to explain?"

"Never mind. But since we are actually in the world of Fairy Tail, lets go explore."

"Now you say it?"

"Who wouldn't want to be in the Fairy Tail world?"

"Many people who don't like the anime 'Fairy Tail'."

"Hm."

"Then lets go and find the guild! Maybe we can join!"

"Do you have any magic?" Mizuki asked.

"No, but since we are actually here now, why don't we actually learn some?"

"What magic do you want?"

"I'm now a Water Dragon Slayer! Water Dragon's Roar!"

"...O.O"

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Okay then, I want to be a Sky Dragon Slayer. Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"SO COOL!"

"Then lets go and join Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail!

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Fairy Tail Guild is?" Mizuki asked.

"That way."

"Thank you."

Mizuki turned around only to find that Akatsuki had ran off when the boy had told them where the guild was. Mizuki then ran to the direction that the boy had pointed. She bumped into a boy on the way.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Uh... do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" asked Mizuki.

"I'm from Fairy Tail. Want me to walk you there?"

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Akatsuki! Where did you go?"

"Hi Mizuki! I'm a member of Fairy Tail!"

"How do I join?"

"Just go up to the guild master and say that you want to join Fairy Tail."

"Okay."

Mizuki moved to the end of the guild hall. She saw a beautiful lady wearing a dark pink dress. She had long white hair.

"My name is Mirajane. Can I help you?"

"Can I join Fairy Tail?"

"Sure you can. Where do you want your stamp?"

"On my arm.  
-

*crash*

"What the-?" started Mizuki.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" a boy with salmon hair said.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hello. You must be new to the guild. I'm Erza. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said to Mizuki.

"Nice to meet you." Mizuki said.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!"

"That makes six dragon slayers in total. You, Akatsuki, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, And Natsu." said a guild member.

"That's Natsu and Gray. Lucy is over there, and that is Wendy." Erza said.

"I know."

"How?"

"Well... its complicated."

"Hi! I'm Akastuki!"

"I'm Natsu. What kind of magic do you use?"

"I use Water Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Really? Cool! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Akatsuki, Natsu-san." Mizuki interrupted.

"What?" both Natsu and Akatsuki asked together.

"Natsu-san, have you went on the S-class trial yet?"

"No, why?"

"...nothing. Uh...seven year time skip..."

"What!?"

"Nothing..."

"Did you just say seven year time skip?"

"What? Where the heck did you get that idea?"

"Hm..."

"Hey, you guys never said where you came from..." Natsu started.

'Oh no...' Mizuki thought.

"Well, we come from a town that is not in this anime!" Akatsuki answered.

'Idiot. How the heck am I supposed to explain this now?' Mizuki thought.

"What's anime?" Natsu asked.

"Well, anime is Japanese cartoons, basically."

"Wait, so your point is, we are in an anime?" Gray asked.

"Of course you are! Where did you think you are in?" Akatsuki exclaimed.

'NO WAY! I DIDN'T THINK AKATSUKI WAS THIS STUPID.' Mizuki thought.

"I thought we lived in reality..." Erza said.

"Fairy Tail is an anime!" Akatsuki said.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.' Mizuki thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations

"So you're saying that we are in an anime, and you guys live in reality?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Mizuki said.

"That doesn't even make sense though. Do we look real to you? Do we look like anime characters?" asked Natsu.

"You look real and are anime characters." Akatsuki said, "Look on my phone. I'll show you."

"Wait, you had your phone?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure?"

"You're not supposed to ask another question..."

Akatsuki searched 'Fairy Tail Team Natsu' and got pictures of Team Natsu.

"Are they stalking us?" Gray asked.

"You mean there are cameras watching us?" Wendy asked.

"Animes have episodes right? Erza asked, "If the stalkers are stalking us, does that mean you are in the anime too?"

"I am pretty sure that would not happen, since the episodes already aired and we are basically back in time."

"So the events that have happened in the future have already been seen?" Carla asked.

"What happens next?" Happy asked.

"Should I tell you? This might mess up everything." Mizuki warned.

"Just tell us!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait, where are you in this... time? Uh... have you guys had anything to do with a clock yet?" asked Mizuki.

"No." many people answered.

"Have you guys discovered anything about an parallel universe?" Akatsuki asked.

Levy appeared with a book.

"Hey guys! I found something about a parallel universe! Its called Edolas."

"Whoa! That's not supposed to happen!" Akatsuki said.

"Uh... we already went to Edolas..."

'This suddenly makes no sense...' Mizuki thought.

"Have you guys had the S-class trial of this year yet?" Akatsuki asked.

"No."

'Should I say anything? This might mess up a lot of things...' Mizuki thought.

Mizuki made her choice.

"Um... as I was saying earlier to Natsu-san... there is a rather big event that is going to happen and it involves Tenrou Island and a seven year time skip..."

"SEVEN YEARS!?" everyone yelled.

"I'm messing up the future for you guys, but while on Tenrou Island during the S-class trial, a dragon comes and attacks you guys... and then the first master of Fairy Tail saves you but then seven years pass when you guys are on the island... and when you are off of the island, it is X791." Mizuki explained.

"Huh." Natsu said.

"What?" Gray said.

"Say that again." Erza said.

"Hm..." Carla said.

"Seven years..." Wendy said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean we shouldn't go onto Tenrou Island?" Happy asked.

"That will be a change of events, but we should still go." Erza said.

"That is correct. If you mess with the future too much, there will be many changes that shouldn't have happened." Akatsuki said.

"S-class trials... does that mean that Akatsuki and I will not be in the S-class trials and will be stuck inside this anime for seven years and then we don't even know how to get back to our town and then uh..." Mizuki said.

"I should go talk to the master." Erza said.

"I'm going on a job." Natsu and Happy said.

"Can I come?" Akatsuki asked.

"Sure." Natsu said.

"I'll come too." Wendy and Mizuki said simultaneously.

"If Wendy is going, I will come too." Carla said.

"I'll just go on another job." Gray said. "Who wants to go on a job with Flame Brain?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Giant Fish?

"So what job should we choose?" Wendy asked.

"Hey Natsu! I found a cool looking job!" Happy exclaimed.

"What is it? Wendy asked.

"You have to capture some fish! A giant rare fish!" Happy answered.

" _What?_ What kind of job _is_ that?" Lucy asked.

"700,000 Jewel." Happy said.

"MY RENTS DUE NEXT WEEK!" Lucy yelled. "Lets go on this job!"

"Can't we walk instead?" Natsu moaned from a seat on the train. "Or maybe Wendy can heal me?"

"Sorry Natsu-san. I can't use the spell too much. It will become useless." Wendy said.

"I know!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I also use sleep magic." Mizuki whispered, leaning in to a group of Wendy, Carla, Akatsuki, and Lucy.

"You can put Natsu-san to sleep and then he can't feel anything! Wendy said excitedly.

"Yes." Mizuki said.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu said, cheeks puffing up.

"Mizuki can use a type of magic that will make you not have motion sickness! Lucy exclaimed.

"Use it!"

Mizuki put her hand in front of Natsu's face. Some sort of wave seemed to come from it. Natsu's eyes grew heavy and closed.

"There."

"That was a brilliant idea Mizuki! Now Natsu can't feel sick." Lucy said.

"Thank you."

"So, about this _giant fish_ , Happy." Carla said, changing the subject. "Where are we even supposed to go?"

"Uh... in the middle of the ocean?" Happy asked.

"WAIT! You're telling me that you don't even know where to go?" Lucy yelled.

"I do know! Its in the middle of the ocean!" Happy defended.

"What ocean?" Akatsuki asked.

"The fish ocean?" Happy asked.

"THAT'S NOT AN OCEAN!" Lucy screamed.

"HELP!" Happy yelled, hiding behind Wendy.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Mizuki asked, sighing.

"That was terrible." Happy sobbed.

"Do you want me to heal you Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Thanks Wendy." Happy said gratefully.

"SO. What ocean are we even supposed to be at?" Lucy demanded.

"It says the Fish Ocean..." Wendy said nervously.

"Give me the paper." Lucy said. "What the heck!"

"What and where is the Fish Ocean?" Carla asked.

"There is a map included..." Akatsuki said.

"Yay! Land! Land!" Natsu yelled, causing many people to turn and stare at the group.

Lucy sighed.

 _Flashback_

 _"Fish Ocean?" Natsu asked. "Is that even a thing?_

 _"Apparently, according to the job request." Lucy replied._

 _"Fish Ocean... apparently it is over there..." Wendy said._

 _"And there's an island there..." Mizuki added._

 _"We have to take a boat." Happy said bluntly._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed._

 _Flashback end_

"Capture the giant fish..." Lucy said thoughtfully, "Where are we even supposed to find one?"

"There?" Akatsuki asked.

"What giant fish?" Natsu asked, "Oh..."

"Lets capture it!" Everyone yelled.

Some time later...

"... I didn't know a giant fish would be so hard to catch..." Happy said, breathing hard.

"Now I have money to pay my rent!" Lucy cheered.

"And we didn't destroy anything, that's a bonus." Carla added.

Fairy Tail Guild

"Bye Lucy, I'm going on a job." Natsu said.

"Me to! Bye Lucy." Happy said, flying after Natsu.

"What's with everyone and the jobs?" Lucy asked Mira.

"It's the time of year where S-class trials happen!" Mira answered cheerfully.

"Huh."


	5. Chapter 5:S-Class Trials!

"...have chosen eight participants...

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Elfman

Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona

Freed Justine

Levy McGarden

Mest Gryder"

"I didn't get chosen..."

"Try again next year."

"The trial will begin in one weeks time. Choose a partner."

"Mizuki, Akatsuki."

"Yes Master?" Mizuki asked.

"Hm?" Akatsuki said.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay."

"So. Erza said that you guys are not from Fiore, or even this world." The Master said.

"That is correct." Mizuki said.

"And it is correct also... that you know what is going to happen next?"

"Also correct." Akatsuki said seriously.

"You should come with us to Tenrou, but... how did you even get in this world?"

"We don't even know. Mizuki sort of opened a book..." Akatsuki said.

"And what book was that?" Asked the Master.

"It was called 'Fairy Tail'." Mizuki said.

"Hm..."

"Master?"

"What was inside the book?"

"There were interesting stories about Fairy Tail."

"I see."

"Wendy-san."

"Mizuki-san?"

"We're coming to the S-Class trials."

"Okay! That's great! I'm partnered up with someone already."

"So... where is everyone else?"

"Training."

"Okay."

1 week later

A boat was going to Tenrou Island for the S-Class trials.

"It's so hot..." Akatsuki moaned.

"You're a Water Dragon Slayer. Do something." Mizuki said.

"I can't. I would end up destroying something."

"Whatever."

"Are you guys going to participate in the S-Class trials?" Natsu asked.

"No. We're just going to observe and not spend seven years in a world we don't know. We also need to figure out how to get back..."

"Why should we go back?" Akatsuki asked.

"Does time stop? Oka-san will probably panic if we're gone." Mizuki said.

"True."

"The Master never said what we were supposed to do... well, he did say to observe..." Mizuki turned to the Master, "Master, can we join a team too?"

"I don't see why not, so sure. But don't interfere."

"Okay then," Mizuki said excitedly, "Akatsuki!"

"What?" Akatsuki asked.

"Master said that we could join a team!"

"I'll join Natsu and Happy then!" Akatsuki said, with newfound energy.

"Okay... I think I'll join Gray and Loke."

"Why?" Akatsuki asked.

"Why are you joining Natsu and Happy?" Mizuki asked back.

"I like Natsu and Happy's team. They're awesome." Akatsuki said, shrugging.

"True. They're just like you." Mizuki said thoughtfully.

"Well... are you going to tell me why you joined Gray and Loke's team?"

"They're really cool..." Mizuki said, looking at Gray and Loke.

"Okay..." Akatsuki said, walking towards Natsu and Happy to tell them she was going to join them.

"Gray-san. Loke-san." Mizuki said, "I'll be joining your team... if it's okay with you. The Master said that I can't interfere though."

"Okay," Gray said, "You're Mizuki, right? What kind of magic do you use?"

"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sleep Magic."

"That's pretty cool" Loke said.

"Natsu-san! Happy-san!" Akatsuki said, "Master said that I could join someone's team, as long as I didn't interfere. Can I join your team?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Natsu said happily.

"You can join." Happy said.

"YES!"


End file.
